The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
An environmentally-friendly technology of a vehicle is a core technology which controls survival of a future automobile industry, and advanced car makers have focused on the development of an environmentally-friendly vehicle to comply with regulations for environment and fuel efficiency.
An electric vehicle (EV) or a hybrid electric vehicle (HEV) that utilizes electrical energy, or a double clutch transmission (DCT) improving efficiency and convenience of a transmission may be examples of such future vehicle technology.
The double clutch transmission (DCT) includes two clutches devices and a gear train of a basically manual transmission, selectively transmits a torque input from an engine to two input shafts by using the two clutches devices, and outputs a torque shifted by the gear train.
Such a double clutch transmission (DCT) attempts to compactly realize a multi-stage transmission of more than five speeds. The DCT achieves an automated manual transmission (AMT) that removes the inconvenience of a manual shifting of a driver, by controlling two clutches and synchronizing devices by a controller.
In comparison with an automatic transmission using planetary gears, such a DCT shows merits, such as higher efficiency in power delivery, easier modification in revising or adding parts in order to achieve more shift-stages, etc., and thus gathers more spotlight since it can more comfortably conform to fuel consumption regulations and efficiency in achieving more shift-stages.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the present disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.